Free
by abbieouji
Summary: Bulma is fed up with Yamacha, so she breaks up with him. But when a certain saiyan prince comes into the picture, Bulma wonders if she'll ever be free.
1. The talk

Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor will I ever, but I do have DBZ volume 1 on DVD and that quarter, which I still can't find ….**

**Bulma got out of her car and smiled as the warm summer air hit her pearly white flip-flops hit the ground with a thump with each step. This is why she loved summer. But in 2 years, she may never experience it again. She truly hoped that Vegeta would become a Super Saiyan, defeat the androids and leave. But a tiny voice thought differently. That voice wanted Vegeta to stay. She sighed angrily as her phone began to ring, removing her from her thoughts. 'I Like It Rough' played and she giggled at how it fit her. She did have it rough, but she liked it that way. She flipped it open to talk to her long-time boyfriend, Yamacha. **

"Yamcha, what the fuck do you want?"** She angrily snapped at him. She wasn't in the mood for any of his shit today. **

"Bulma, can I come over, I think we need to talk."** Yamcha informed with all seriousness. **

"Fine, but make it quick. It's almost Vegeta's lunchtime."** She replied, giggling. Sometimes she would treat Vegeta like he was a little kid and other times like he needed to clean up his damn act or else. 5 minutes later, Yamcha knocked on her door. She looked at his, slightly pissed. His hair was messy, he had little red marks on his arms and back, his shoes looked like they had been tied in a hurry, he had a pink smear of what seemed to be lipstick on his cheek and he had a red mark on his neck. A hickey. When she saw the love mark, she knew right then and there that they were truly over. No more of this on-off shit. She was going to end it. Permantly. But an evil smile crossed he face as she thought of the excuse he think of this time, just to have it thrown back in his slutty, cheating, bitchy face. He was gonna get this shit hard. No one fucked with Bulma and got away with it. Well, except Vegeta, but it was fun to do it with him. But her whore-for-a-man boyfriend wasn't Vegeta. He was just a cheating slut who was about to be in some deep shit. Ohh, she was gonna end this crap he called a relationship. He fucked up _big time_ and he wasn't gonna get away with it.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**WELL! How wuz the first chappy of 'Free'? i thought it wuz awesome! Plz review it! I love reviews, so I want lots! The next chappy will be awesome, so continue 2 read review!**


	2. We're DONE!

**Free**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor will I ever, BUT I am related to Dr. Seuss! ~ Be jealous! ~**

Bulma took a deep, shaky breath and let Yamacha in. They went in the cool kitchen as Bulma's mom sat some drinks down and went outside to give Vegeta his food. Then Yamacha started.

"Bulma, I thought this over and, finally came to the conclusion that, we just weren't meant to be." Yamcha finally let out. Then he added;

"After all this time, I just don't think we've been true to each other." But Bulma acted very angry at the accusation that she had cheated on him. Ok, the thought about Goku on Namek didn't count. Goku was her BFF's mate. So she yelled;

"Are you accusing me of **CHEATING**? Because if you are, let me tell you something right now! _I_ was straight with you since we got together! But _you _have cheated on me, had sex with other women, and ditched me! Yet you have the right to call me a liar? **NO**! I'm sick of the fucking lies, of all the shit you tell me, about your 'training'! Well NO MORE! We are done. Yamcha, get the fuck out my house, _now._" She yelled, letting all the stops come out. She was beyond pissed, that was for sure. But Yamcha just there, shocked. But Bulma wasn't gonna put up, so she calmly said;

"Yamcha, if you don't get the fuck out of here in the next 5 seconds, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you're gonna wish that Vegeta had killed you again." She said all very venomously. Yamcha took the threat and ran out of the house as quickly as possible. As soon as he was gone, she sat down and sighed. Her mother came in, sat some tea cakes down in front of her and sat down as well. But as soon as she had the first cake in her mouth, the house shook. Bulma eyes widened in fear and shock. _No! I-it couldn't be!_ _It couldn't have!_ She thought, trying to make it true. Bu she knew it wasn't and it had happened. The gravity room had exploded. _**With Vegeta inside.**_

**/\]/\]\];\/\]/]\/]\/]\/]\\/\]/]\/]\/]\/]\/\]/\]\]/\]/\]/]\/]\/]\/]/]/[]\[;]\/\]/\/]\/]\/]\/]]/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/[\;\]/]\]\/]\/\]/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/]**

**WELL! I want 5 more reviews on ths! Hopefully tht last part left u on a cliff hanger. If u wanna kno wat happens, review! Oh, and don't be a part pooper, like Dende, and just read the next chappy! Wait until I update the next chappy. Wat I mean is change the writing style of it. Evry1 kept criticizing it, so I'm gonna change it all. Well, except the 1's tht r ok. Thts all. KEEP READING! **

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***

*****abbieouji*****


	3. Realizing

**Free**

**Disclaimer: Man, this does get boring. I don't own DBZ, but I do own that quarter, which I found out my sister stole. Little idiot …**

As soon as the rocking stopped, Bulma ran outside, leaving her mother surprised and giggling. She knew very well Bulma had a crush on the saiyan prince. But of course, the proud genius would never admit it. But Mrs. Briefs knew that someday she would. _Someday._

Bulma rushed over to the pile of rubble that used to be the gravity room but was now just a pile of smoldering metal and copper wiring. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She quickly tried to rub them off with the back of her hand, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"Vegeta, please be alive." As soon as she said that a hand weakly popped out from the rubble. She gasped and quickly dug away the metal and other trash until she could easily see Vegeta. Vegeta painfully lifted his hurt, broken, sore body out of the rubble only to collapse of utter exhaustion. Bulma instantly lifted him up into her lap and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears fell from them. Vegeta was bleeding, cut, bruised, sweaty, and looked utterly exhausted. She felt horrible for making the GR so weak._ This is my entire fault! I-i should have made the GR stronger. But I was too busy doing my own thing and now Vegeta's hurt! This is terrible! _She thought to herself miserably. When he harshly snapped her back into their cruel reality they were currently in.

"Woman, get the hell off me, I'm fine!" Vegeta demanded. But Bulma didn't buy it. She stroked his soft, spikey hair and heard him … _**purr?**_ She certainly didn't know saiyans did that, but then again, he only other saiyans she knew were Goku and Gohan, and they didn't know much about saiyans. She held him in her arms, trembling.

"Woman, did you hear me? I said, **LET ME GO!"** Vegeta demanded. Realizing she wasn't listening, he tried to sit up. But he regretted it. He winced and groaned in pain, not realizing Bulma's reaction. She let another tear fall and suddenly said;

"Vegeta, please stop training like this. You may think you're invincible but you're not. You're made of flesh and blood too. You need to rest. You're scaring me." Bulma said, saying the last part quietly, but not quietly enough for Vegeta not to hear it. His eyes widened as he realized that she actually cared for him. He threatened her, yelled at her, gave her orders, and she still cared for him. He was amazed and at the same time shocked. No one actually cared for him. But the earthling woman, whom he taunted, pushed around and treated like a slave, did care for him.

"Woman! I'm a warrior, not a weak human! I can handle myself!" He snapped at her weakly. But instead of retaliating she just stayed there, holding him in her dainty arms. Vegeta sort of liked the feeling of being in her arms. WAIT! What was he thinking! He was a prince! Not a lovesick dumbass! But what was this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when he found out she cared for him? (A/N: NOT **THAT **u pervs!) Whatever it was, he really didn't want to put up with it. He was tired, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness quickly. Finally, he passed out in Bulma's arms, leaving her scared and crying.

/[/[;-/[/][;\]\[/][/][\/][\/[]/][/][/[];][][/[];[]/][;.][;[;-;0.].].[].[].][.].].;.;. [,] l; [].]; ''/...' [/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\.\.\.\

WELL! I WANT 5 **MORE** REVIEWS! I'm REDOING THESE CHAPTRS REALLY QUICK, SO DO UR PART! Anyway, looks like veggies getting some feelings for Bulma, huh? Well, he's out cold, now wats Bulma gonna do? Find out in the next chappy of free.

'.' abbieouji '.'


	4. Nightmares

**Free**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and my sister won't give me back my quarter, so I stole 1 of hers!**

Bulma stared at Vegeta sleep. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she wiped them away. _Why must it be him? The saiyan prince that tried to kill us all. And now I'm crying over him! Man Bulma, you just broke up with that slut Yamcha and now you're crying over another man! Vegeta's right. I __**am **__weak. _And with that, she let herself wonder into a dreamless sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Vegeta was running to catch up with them. Then they turned super saiyan in his face and laughed at him. Then he heard Frieza's high pitched laughter ring around him. He tried to block it out, when suddenly, Bulma ran towards him, only to be shot in the chest by _Frieza_. She fell to the ground with a deafening thud and laid there, dead. He looked at her and screamed in white hot rage, turning Super Saiyan in the process and lunged towards Frieza. He drew his palms together and created a new move, The Final Flash technique. He then aimed it at Frieza and blasted him to microscopic pieces. He then ran over to Bulma and held her unmoving body in his arms. He looked at her and let a single, small, salty tear escape his eyes._

Vegeta woke up immediately. He looked around the room and saw the woman sleep peacefully. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly heard her murmur something quietly. And it was, to his utter shock,

''Vegeta, don't go, I love you.''With that, Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized she loved him. Well, he was going to break her heart and leave for space tomorrow night. And with that evil thought, he let sleep take over. But this time, he had a dream that Bulma had died at his hands and he actually cried for her. In his mind he thought _'Dammit, I actually have fallen for her.' _And with that, the scowl on his face deepened.

\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\

REVIEW IT! I want 5 more reviews! I ONLY DID THS B/C I WUZ BORED PEOPLE! IS THS REALLY **THT** BORING! Either way, people, u r getting lazy. Do ur part and review. Don't forget, if ur gonna be a party pooper lke Dende, plz be nice and review. We write stories 4 reviews, nothing else! Well, there is the fact tht u have a feeling of accomplishment, but nothing else! All my riter friends no wat I mean, rite?

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.'


	5. Explosions

**Free**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, then this would be on the show, so no, I don't own DBZ.**

Bulma sat up sleepily and yawned. She slowly rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes and sighed. But her attitude quickly changed when she remembered that today she got to test out her new prototype. She smiled brightly and hopped out of her queen sized bed. Now that Yamcha was gone, her big bed seemed to make her feel like an ant. Part of her wanted the bed to stay that way and another wanted Vegeta to take up some of the empty space. She frowned at herself at the thought. She admitted that she had a tiny crush on the sexy saiyan prince, but she wasn't gonna tell her that. She remembered how embarrassing it was to have to go over to Goku's house to get a senzu bean for Vegeta. He didn't ask, but she knew he wanted to train and she felt that it would be better for the Earth to have 2 super saiyans and 1 half-saiyan be trained for the androids, then 1 super saiyan. She had fed it to Vegeta and then burst out of the room into her own. She instantly fell asleep. She hadn't seen Vegeta since then.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Vegeta sat at the table, stuffing his pancakes in his face, as usually, but since he was a prince, he ate like one. But his bitchy attitude could use some work. Well, that's at least what Bulma had said. He frowned at the thought of the blue haired onna. Then, as if Kami was trying to piss him off, Bulma came downstairs, wearing… _**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?**_Vegeta thought, looking at her amazing, sexy outfit.

"Woman, what the fuck are you wearing?" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta, what they hell do ya mean? I can wear whatever the fuck I want." She snapped at him. She was wearing a skin-tight hot pink spaghetti strap, ripped short-shorts, and a messy ponytail. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He gulped and swallowed his food. She sat down next to him and looked away. He growled and continued to eat his food. Bulma finished her food and left, as did Vegeta. Vegeta realized what she was doing and decided to keep an eye on her _ki_. Wait, why the fuck did he care for her? He decided to just do it, and wonder later. Unlike Kakarot, he would not grow soft and fall for a pathetic human. As soon as she left, he went to train.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bulma smiled as the cool air hit her flawless skin.

"WHOO-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" She cheered through the deep forest. She flew through the forest quickly, not realizing the huge fallen tree limb in front of her. The hovercraft hit the huge limb and exploded on impact. The last thing Bulma saw was a bright flash of light, a big boom, and then, darkness took over all her senses. _She moaned in pain and passed out._

U BETTER REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPPY WONT COME AND U'LL BE LEFT WITH A CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW IT! Come on people! 5 more! So far, I've only gotten 1 out of 15! 14 left! But I keep doing ths b/c it's fun and it passes time. But I **am **keeping count. Just remember tht…

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.'


	6. Rain

**Free**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't even ask.**

Vegeta had just gotten finished training in the forest when suddenly he head a very large explosion. For some odd reason, he hoped it wasn't Bulma and the hovercraft that she was riding on in the accident.

"What the hell?" So to shake that odd feeling of uncertainty he tried to sense her _ki_. As he sensed it, his eyes widened, his chest tightened and his breath was sharp. It was where the explosion had taken place._ Bulma's _ki _was in the explosion and fading away as fast as his dreams._

"Oh god dammit, NO!"And with that, he flew as he could over to the wreckage to try to find her as she did to him yesterday.

Bulma winced in pain as she was moved. It hurt like hell. Well, now she knew how Vegeta must have felt yesterday. But then she felt as if she was flying again. She weakly opened hers eyes to see the biggest shock of her life. There was Vegeta, carrying her in his big, strong arms. Her heart skipped a beat. This was Vegeta, the cold, heartless monster who killed someone without another thought about it. The man who threatened to kill her every day. The man, who didn't care about anything but being the best. And now, he was carrying her bridal style back to Capsule Corp. so that she wouldn't die of her injuries or anything else. She gingerly wrapped her weak arms around his strong neck. Expecting him to yell at her, she tightly shut her eyes. She was even more surprised when he didn't yell at her. Suddenly, a sharp wind blew in her eyes and she hid in the crook of Vegeta's neck and found it very comforting. She stayed there until suddenly she felt a raindrop on her spaghetti strap. They were still a good 50 miles away from Capsule Corp. and if they flew in the rain, there was a very high chance that Bulma would get an infection or worse. Then, it began to pour.

"Well isn't that fuckin' _awesome?_" Vegeta looked at Bulma and realized she was shivering. He then flew as fast and carefully as he could to the nearest cave. He finally found one when lightning lit up the now pitch dark sky. He gently laid her down and sat near her unconscious form, watching her carefully. Then, as if on cue, thunder roared and Vegeta had to clamp his hands over his ears to block out the sound. But, just then, Bulma woke up to the thunder, only to scurry over to Vegeta for protection.

"Woman, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded, suddenly feeling Bulma wrap her tiny arms around his waist.

"I'm scared of thunder…" She squeaked out.

"Woman, it is a sound, not a thing. There is no possible way it could hurt you. And even if it could, I would never let it." Vegeta said. But then he realized the last part shouldn't have come out and his cheeks became tinted with red. And the worst part was, Bulma heard every bit of it and smiled weakly at him, giggling at him. Suddenly her side burst out in a head splitting pain. She screamed out in excruciating pain. Vegeta instantly snapped back into reality to see Bulma clutching her side and screaming in pain. She passed out on the floor and fell. Vegeta just sat there and stared. He sat there in surprise until her teeth began to chatter out of coldness. He then laid down next to her and fell asleep. _His strong, muscled arms around her frail waist protectively, keeping out the cold rain, keeping her safer than anything. _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I BETTER SEE SOME REVIEWS OR THIS **WILL** BE THE END OF THE STORY! (I know, you would think this would be the end but it's not! YAH! ) REVIEW IT NOW! 5 more reviews! Tht makes 19 left! Damn, u peeps r getting' lazy!

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.'


	7. Assending

**Free**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I spent my quarter on gum …**

The next morning Bulma awoke to a soft snoring next to her. She looked over to see Vegeta sleeping with his arms around her waist. Her eyes doubled their size in shock. _Why does he have his arms around me? What if he raped me or … _She didn't want think on when she realized she was in the same spot she was in last night, her clothes were fine and so were Vegeta's. She sighed in relief quietly but it still woke up Vegeta. He sat up and, surprisingly, asked;

"Woman, how are you feeling? Last night you started screaming in pain then passed out." Vegeta informed her. Now she was really scared. What if it happened again? What would Vegeta do? Would she live? Then, deciding not to take any risks, she asked;

"Vegeta, can we go back to Capsule Corp. now? I want to see what's wrong with me so that it doesn't happen again." Vegeta nodded, picked her up bridal style, told her to hold on tight then flew off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The cold morning air whipped Bulma's hair around and it chilled her to the bone. She shivered and hoped Vegeta would notice. Thankfully, he just wanted to train, so he flared hi _ki _and blasted off, causing Bulma to become warmer, but only a little bit, for she was still freezing cold. But she had to bury her face in the crook of Vegeta's neck to keep the wind out of her eyes. Vegeta was blushing the entire time as she pretty much hugged him. He was a prince, not a cuddly teddy bear! Getting severely cold, she asked Vegeta;

"V-vegeta, a-are w-we t-there y-yet?" Her teeth were chattering so much, all her words came out in chatters.

"Woman, if you would fuckin' wait, then maybe we would be there, but we are not, so suck it up and deal with it!" Vegeta angrily snapped at her.

"S-sorry V-vegeta. I'll be quiet from now on." She whimpered and hid in the crook of his neck. Vegeta instantly regretted what he said. He hadn't meant to be _that _harsh to her. She was shivering, injured, hungry, scared and now, hiding in his chest to keep from being yelled at. He realized how messed up it was and whispered something he had never said before to her;

"Sorry." And then, not waiting for a response, he blasted off, making Bulma squeeze her eyes shut to keep the wind out, not able to respond.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As soon as they landed at Capsule Corp., Vegeta rushed Bulma to the medical wing. He sat her on the bed and yelled for the doctor to get his lazy ass in here or he would personally drag it in. Bulma giggled at how protective he was of her. She then saw the doctor come in and Vegeta leave to train.

"BE CAREFUL!" She yelled out to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once the doctor was done, she took a two hour nap, not knowing that while she was sleeping, Vegeta watched over her, protecting her. When her eyelids began to flutter, he left. She then got up, went to her room, changed into some short-shorts, a black tank-top, some sneakers, put her hair up in a messy ponytail, and went downstairs to have some lunch. But as soon as she got to the last step, she saw Yamcha standing there, smiling.

"Ya-yamcha, wh-what t-the f-fuck a-are y-you d-doing here?" Bulma asked, shocked. She had banned him from this property two days ago and he was already crawling back for forgiveness. Well, there was no way that was gonna happen. So she walked past him, swaying her hips slightly to show him what he wasn't going to be getting ever again.

"Babe, I'm truly sorry. Please, let me have another chance…" Yamcha begged. Starting to get pissed off, she calmly walked over to him, looked him straight in the eye and said;

"Yamcha, get the fuck off my property right now or I'll call for Vegeta to kick your ass to where Namek was and back." Yamcha, now mad, retaliated by saying;

"Oh what, so now you're dating Vegeta? HA! I never thought I would see the day when the great Bulma decided to downgrade to saiyan." Unfortunately Bulma was extremely pissed with that comment and yelled;

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Vegeta would be a _way _better boyfriend then you _ever_ were!" Yamcha, now about to scream, threatened;

"FINE! But if I can't have you, then no one will." Now scared, saying it as bravely as she could, she said;

"Yamcha, if you don't get the_ fuck_ out of my house right now, I **will** call the police." And with that, Yamcha left, crackling evilly. As soon as he left, she saw Vegeta come out of the gravity room for lunch. She quickly rushed over to him and cried in his arms. Vegeta, surprised by this action but not wanting to hurt her feelings even more today, put his arms around her and held her.

"It's ok Bulma, I will protect you." Vegeta whispered into her ear. She silently nodded and then continued to cry into the crook of Vegeta's neck.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night, after dinner, Bulma sat watching TV, Vegeta right next to her for protection Right after her little scene, she told Vegeta what had happened and how Yamcha threatened her. He then stopped training and went inside to protect her. He was watching wrestling, trying to find some new moves to use. Bulma was snuggled up against him, making him severely uncomfortable. She heaved a huge yawn and stretched.

"Woman, you need to go to bed." Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off the large screen.

"But Vegeta, what if Yamcha tries to rape me in the middle of the night?" Bulma asked, fully aware that Yamcha may do it.

"Woman, if that happens, then scream as loud as your weak body will allow you to." Vegeta said meanly. She stuck out her tongue but nodded in agreement. He would protect her, she knew he would. She got up, went upstairs, changed into her pj's, and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The door slowly creaked open. Yamcha stood there, his eyes gleaming with exciment, licking his lips for the savoryness that was to come. He then stalked over to her bed and laughed silently.

"See Bulma, this is why you don't fuck with me and then leave me…" He then undid the covers of her bed and began to lace kisses down her neck and collarbone. With that Bulma instantly awoke. She saw what Yamcha was doing and screamed Bloody Mary. 5 seconds later, there stood a very pissed, _Super Saiyan_ Vegeta stood in the doorway, murder easy to see in his now teal/blue eyes. Electricity sparking around him like a fire about to end a life. Yamcha gulped.

"Oh shit …" He whispered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

OHHHH! That was really long and really good, so I better see at least 5 more reviews on here or this will become a cliffhanger that is never solved. REVIEW IT! **5** more reviews… remember, the list is adding up quick….

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

***abbieouji***


	8. The Telling

**Free**

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask …. (I don't own it!)**

"V-vegeta, w-what t-the f-fuck a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Yamacha stuttered. Then he realized he was a Super Saiyan._ Oh god dammit, I'm gonna die by a fuckin' super bitch (super saiyan is what he meant). _He thought, sadly, Vegeta read his mind. His breath stopped in his throat.

"Well, I don't know... Maybe it was the fact that Bulma just screamed her god damn lungs out for no apparent reason. Or the fact that I just happened to hear the downstairs door squeak open. Either way, you will pay for it." Vegeta threatened. In a split second, he looked over at Bulma, to see her crying uncontrollably. Seeing her cry made his cold heart wrench in pain. And why that was happening he had no idea why. But not caring at the moment, he then charged at Yamcha. He quickly punched him in the jaw, making him hit the ground. Yamcha stood up, wiping the blood away with his hand. Yamcha then ran towards him with his 'Wolf Fang Fist', but Vegeta flashed behind him and punched him hard in the back.

"GET HIM VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha visibly tensed. Yamcha then flashed near Bulma and tried to get to her.

"AHHHH!" Bulma screamed out. [A/N: If u'r wondering where Bulma's Mom and Dad r, they're on a trip to the US. USA, USA, USA!] Vegeta suddenly ran right towards Yamcha's advancing form and began to do a flurry of attacks until Yamcha was unconscious. Vegeta instantly reverted back to his regular state and ran over to Bulma. She had tear streaks running down her eyes, her pj's were ripped [Yamcha tried to rip them off right before Vegeta attacked.] and she looked more frightened then a two year old in a horror movie. Vegeta sat her up and held her. She quickly pulled out her phone and called '911'. She then began to sob into Vegeta as they walked outside to the waiting ambulance.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yamcha was taken out of Capsule Corp. on a stretcher, trying to tell the paramedics that it was Vegeta who did it to him. But the paramedics wouldn't buy it, as seeing they thought he was delusional from injuries. Vegeta just stood there, a softly sobbing Bulma in his arms. The paramedics knew that Bulma had broken up with Yamcha, and this was probably the reason why. The man had a body that could outclass a Greek god any day. They then drove off, leaving Bulma and Vegeta behind. Vegeta put his arms around Bulma and rocked her back and forth slowly. He then ceased doing it and just stood there, Bulma still sobbing in the crook of his neck. He blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Then, out of nowhere, Bulma stopped crying and looked in his dark, deep, drowning onyx eyes. He stared right back at her blue, ocean-like eyes and they said nothing. Breaking the silence around them Bulma whispered out something that surprised Vegeta so much, he nearly fell over but didn't, instead, his eyes just widened in shock. And the words were;

"Vegeta, don't ever leave me, I-i love you." And with that, she hid back in the crook of his neck and stayed there, not saying a word. Then, he equally surprised her back by saying;

"Woman, I will never leave." And with that, he picked her up, to realize that she had fallen asleep, and flew her to his room, laid her sleeping form down on his bed, and fell asleep with her, his arms once again protectively around her waist_. But this time, Bulma put her hands on his and smiled at the warmth of his touch._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Abbieouji whistles innocently as she deletes this lemon scene. SRRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE LEMONS! (But I still read 'em!)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\U HAD BETTER REVIEW THIS OR THIS WILL BE THE END! (Yes, this _still _isn't the end!)

Now, 5 more reviews or this will be a never ending cliffhanger. Remember, Vegeta's still got to tell Bulma he loves her, otherwise, this would be a very shitty story, now wouldn't it. Oh and, uh, saiyansweethart, if u r reading ths thn, plz review it! If u do, I will b the happiest person alive! Well, tht's all, REMEMBER MY WARNING! REVIEWS OTHERWISE VEGGIE WILL NEVR TELLL BULMA HE LOVES HER AND LITTLE TRUNKS WILL NEVR B BORN! Oh, _**SHIT!**_

_***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***_

'.' abbieouji '.'


	9. Something Wrong

**Free**

**Disclaimer- I… DON'T… OWN … DBZ!**

**A/N: Ok, this chappy will b a lemon. Aftr tons of courage, support from friends (not really 'support' but instead an idea) and great idea in LA tht went on all day. Ths is my first lemon, so it may not b tht good, so plz b nice. Layab if u r reading ths, plz b nice!**

Bulma awoke to the soft sounds of Vegeta snoring. She looked over and giggled at how cute he looked when he was sleeping. The bad thing was; her giggling woke him up. He sat up, removing his hands from her waist, making her whimper from the loss of his touch.

"Asshole." She yelled at him. He smirked and shot back;

"What, you miss me that much?" Vegeta, thinking what he said was a joke, began to laugh, and Bulma, not thinking it was funny, let a tear roll down her cheek to prove that she didn't find it funny. Vegeta looked at her, realized she was crying and pulled her closer to him.

She then said something that would stick with him for the rest of his life;

"Vegeta, you may think this but, love isn't a joke. It can either save your life or end it." Vegeta took what she said to a whole different level by saying something that would have made him kick himself in the ass any other time. He said;

"Bulma, I know this. I would give my life to protect you. I would do anything for you." (A/N: Ok, flame me if you want! I kno, he was WAYYYYY OOC in that, but remember, in the Buu saga; he does give his life for her. So really, it is true, just in a different type of way and in a different time.) Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she heard what he said. He would give his life to protect her? _Holy fuck, he loves me back _Bulma thought, and Vegeta, listening in on her thoughts replied to them by saying;

"Yes, I do." Bulma then wrapped her legs around Vegeta and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta realized what game she wanted to play. He smirked and kissed her on the lips. He then began to trail down her neck, Bulma beginning to moan in pleasure. Bulma decided that he wasn't moving fast enough and began to fumble with his shirt. She finally found the bottom and ripped the shirt off over his head. She stared at his rock hard abs for a moment before kissing him. She began to trail kisses down his thick throat down to his chest. Her dainty hands rubbed his chest and began to play with his hard nipples. She began to nibble them with her teeth, causing Vegeta's boxers to become two times to tight. He now decided that her shirt had to go. He ripped it off like an animal, causing the blue haired onna under him to yell in protest.

"What the fuck Vegeta! That was one of my favorite shirts!" Vegeta just smirked and tugged at her lacy red bra with his teeth. He ripped them off and stared at her breasts. He grabbed one forcefully with his hand. He began to massage it and tugged at the hard rosy bud. Bulma felt the puddle of warmth in her stomach become out of control. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey Vegeta, want to play a game of slave?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Well, then you're the first slave. A princess always goes first." She smarted. Bulma quickly flipped Vegeta over so that he was backed up against her bedpost. She quickly began to trail kisses all over his body. She nibbled on his earlobe, while fumbling with the button of his pants. She finally slipped them off, which Vegeta instantly kicked them off. Bulma 'punished' him by trailing kisses down to his area. She saw the bulge in his underpants and smirked. But Vegeta, on the other hand, was being tortured. He flipped her over, so she was under him. He began to kiss her slightly salty skin and massaged her breasts with his hands. His boxers became tighter as he nipped and kissed her. Bulma was going through a whirl-wind of pleasure as he kissed her. Bulma felt as if she were going to die if he didn't fuck her. She brought her fingers to the elastic of his boxers and slid them down. Her eyes widened as she saw his size. It would hurt! Vegeta on the other hand, had been in heat since he got to the onna's house, and so now was his time. He and she both needed it. He looked at her and frowned as seeing she still had on some frilly white lace panties. He gripped them with his teeth and ripped them off. He smirked and entered her. She gasped as she tried to adjust to his size. He began to move in and out rhythmically, her hips moving with him. She felt the puddle of warm go out of control as she organism. Both Bulma and Vegeta went through waves of pleasure. Vegeta quickened his pace, coming close to his limit as well. He finally went over the edge, spilling himself into her. He roared in pleasure, Bulma's hips buckling. Vegeta lifted her legs onto his shoulders, so he could go deeper. He stabbed into her, making Bulma moan in pleasure. She screamed his name as she had an organism. Everything amplified to Bulma, and Vegeta was stabbing even harder. He went over the edge and spilling his hot seed in her. He collapsed on top of her and paned. He sat up slightly, suddenly focused on a certain spot on her neck. He stared at it, looking at the spot where a saiyan would mate.

"Bite." She snapped at him. But instead of biting her neck, he licked and nibbled at it, sending both of them over the edge. He finally bit her neck, marking her as his mate. The smell of her blood and arousal made him go hard inside of her. He moved up and down again, causing her to scream in pleasure. He stabbed her core and they nearly became one.

"OHHH! VEGETAA!" She screamed as she climaxed. His moving stopped and he collapsed on top of her and took himself out of her. She was nearly passed out. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her in a protecting fashion, holding and caressing her. And with that, they fell asleep.

When they woke up, Bulma instantly screamed at him.

"Vegeta, I can't believe you did that!" Bulma yelled at him, pointing to the bite he gave her. She would have to wear turtle necks for quite some now. But she had to admit, he was quite the animal in bed. Maybe because he was saiyan. But either way, he was **huge! But she may have gone a bit too far with scratching him up and down numerous times.**

"Well woman, it's equal to the scratches you gave me!" He yelled back.

But before Bulma could yell at him again, she realized that she was on her period, and this didn't have anything to stop her from becoming pregnant. But before she could do anything, Vegeta grabbed her, picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and went downstairs. While she was kicking, screaming, punching and scratching at him to let her go. He just laughed evilly and continued to carry her downstairs. He finally got downstairs, sat her down at a chair, called for a servant to make some breakfast and sat down as well.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Bulma practically yelled at Vegeta.

"I thought it would be fun." Vegeta said, smirking.

"Maybe for you, bastard!" Bulma shot back.

"I was."

"URGH! You are **such** a jackass!" She cursed at him.

"Well, I do try." Vegeta replied back, sarcasm dripping from his voice. But before Bulma could yell at him again, the robots came out with breakfast.

_*about 30 minutes later*_

Bulma finished what food she wanted and went upstairs, saying she didn't feel well. Vegeta decided to keep an eye on her _ki_, but then he realized something was wrong with it …

|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Wow, that wuz heated yet fun. Plz don't b 2 harsh. It's my first lemon. Layab, if u r reading, I bet u'r blushing! PLZ REVIEW!

REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!

***abbieouji***


	10. Merde

**Free**

**Disclaimer: I don' own DBZ. Happy?**

Bulma sat on her bed, trying to calm her raging stomach. _What if I am pregnant? _She thought.

"There's no way. It couldn't be. We only did it once, and the chance of that is …." She started, but never finished as her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed into her bathroom. The minute her knees hit the cold, hard tile of her bathroom floor and the bile in her mouth rushed out, she instantly knew.

"Oh, shit. This can't be happening. Please, why me?" She asked to no one in particular.

Once she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, flushed the toilet and went downstairs and outside to the GR. She weakly knocked on the door, heard the hum of the gravity turn off and the door hiss. She heard the thumps of Vegeta's footfalls. The minute he came out, she jumped into his arms and began to sob her heart out. Sniffling she began;

"V-vegeta, I-i'm" But before she could continue, Vegeta cut her off.

"Woman, I know." He told her. She stayed hidden in his shirtless chest, hinting she intended on staying there. A sharp wind blew around them, making Bulma's hair drift aimlessly around her. Vegeta breathed in her scent, and held her. Bulma felt safe in his arms, like he would protect her at all costs, something that had never happened with Yamcha. They stayed like that for the longest time, not realizing that Bulma's mother had taken a picture of the two. They just stayed there till dinner, went in, only to realize Bulma had no appetite. Vegeta decided against dinner, for who knows why, picked Bulma up, and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. By the time he got to the door, she was already fast asleep. He laid her down, stripped into only his spandex training shorts (SWOON!) and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist protectively and fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**BULMA'S DREAM**

"_Yeah, where's my Trunks, and Vegeta?" Bulma asked. _

_Bulma visibly saw Krillin and Piccolo tense. She felt as if something were wrong with her heart though. It was heavy, like when she found out Yamcha had died. Bu this was deeper, more to the core. She hoped Vegeta wasn't dead, but she remembered the flash in the plane that shot through her heart like a knife._

"_Come on Goku, you're gonna have to tell 'em some time." Krillin told to Goku. _

_Bulma wondered what Krillin was talking about. She saw that Goku looked uncomfortable. She hoped, prayed, that Vegeta was alive. She also hoped he wasn't evil, as he was in the tournament. She remembered his eyes, those sadistic eyes that nearly killed her, and the 'M' on his forehead. Then, Goku spoke to everyone, saying what had been pulling on his heart strings since he found out. _

"_Listen, what I have to say isn't very easy for me to say right now but, Goten and Trunks are going to be alright but-" Goku hesitated. He knew his wife would faint at the loss of her eldest son. He knew Videl would cry. And most of all, he knew that Bulma would cry for Vegeta until he came back. Then he finished his sentence with a very heavy heart._

"_Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu destroyed them both." He finished, awaiting everyone's reactions. Everyone gasped. Videl was first, trying not to believe it was true, and then was Chichi, who passed out. Finally, was Bulma. She had a tear forming in her eye._

"_Vegeta …." She whispered to herself, trying not to make it true._

"_NOOOOO! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone on the lookout to wince at her pain. And Yamcha [Goku let him back in, for he helped w/ the androids. AW CRAP! I DID IT __**AGAIN**__! IM SO STUPID!], walked over to her._

"_Bulma, pull yourself together." He told her, not feeling her pain, her misery, her sadness. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma screamed once again. Afterwards she ran away, sobbing, her hands near her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that never seemed to stop. She ran until she could run no more, slid to the hard, cold tile floor of the lookout and cried for her lost mate. In her eyes, all she could see was Vegeta, and all of their memories. They were now gone, just rubbing more salt in her fragile organ that had already endured more than enough tragedy today. Losing her mate added to the losses but was ultimately the worse. Whispering quietly to the ghosts of the empty hall she called out;_

"_Vegeta, why?" And with that, her body shook with sobs until she passed out, full of fear, sadness, and lost hope in a hell of a world that the evil Majin Buu had taken over._

**END DREAM**

|\|\\||\\||\\|||\\\|\\||\\|||\||\\||\\|\\||\\||\\|\\|\\||\\\|\\||\||\\|\||\||\\|\||\|\||\\|\\|\\|\|\||\\|\\||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\|||||||\\\\\\||\\|\\\\\\\|\\\|||\|\\\\

Bulma shot up in the bed, only to realize that Vegeta had his arms wrapped around her waist. She sank back into bed, curled up into Vegeta's chest, and silently cried at her nightmare, which would ultimately become her future. And for some reason, Vegeta had the dream where he died to save her. They both hoped that it would never happen. They both hoped that the androids would be defeated and everything in their growing family would be fine. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

SOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT? Did u guys like the whole dream thing? I thought it shows and proves tht Bulma does love vegeta and will always hate that bitch yamcha. If u really did lke ths chappy lke I did, thn review it and let me kno! Oh, how many of u guessed she was pregnant? If u did and got it rite, tell me and I'll send u a special chat thng tht I do w/ my friends on fan fiction! 5 more reviews!

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.'


	11. It Ends Tonight

Free

Disclaimer: waddya think? I don't own it! I also don't own the song 'It Ends Tonight' by The All-American Rejects.

Author's note: Just so ya know, Vegeta may be a bit OOC in this chapter, so don't flame me, because I did warn you about it, so no flames about Vegeta being OOC! Oh and, Bulma is 3-4 months pregnant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bulma held onto Vegeta for dear life, trying not to look down as they flew to their doctor's appointment to see what gender their baby was. Vegeta could sense her uncomfortableness and held her tighter. She smiled and snuggled deep in his chest, causing Vegeta to blush.

"Woman, would you stop that, I'm a warrior, **not** a god damn **teddy bear**!" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta, I'm fuckin' cold and he wind is blowing in my eyes, so no!" Bulma yelled back. But before Vegeta could make a comeback, the child kicked for the first time.

"Vegeta put your hand on my stomach!" Bulma insisted.

"Woman, why the hell would I do that for!" Vegeta yelled at her. But Bulma, being pregnant, causing her to have mood swings, began to cry at him yelling at her. Vegeta, realizing she was crying, stopped mid-flight and stayed where he was in the air. She was in his arms bridal style, her arms tightly clasped around his neck, sobbing into his 'Earthling clothes', which consisted of a black wife beater, faded navy blue jeans, and his saiyan boots. It was his 'favorite'. For whenever they went out somewhere (much to Vegeta's disliking), he always wore that. But he always wore his gloves. So she barely got him to not where his gloves, but she knew he was going to at least wear something of his saiyan race. Then, with his ungloved hand, softly stroked her silky tendrils of hair. She was still sniffling when he said;

"Woman, do not cry. It does not suit you." Then, he placed his hand on her stomach, just to feel the child kick strongly, causing Bulma to wince slightly.

"He's strong, like his mother;" Vegeta began, but Bulma cut him off.

"-And Super Saiyan like his father." She finished. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach again. He felt the child kick again and saw her smile. But then, he surprised her and smiled back. He actually_ smiled._ Something he hadn't done since he was a child.Bulma then reached up and kissed Vegeta on the lips, her tongue begging for an entrance. He let her tongue in and their tongues began to spar with each other. Their steamy makeout in the air was interrupted by the beeping of Bulma's watch, signaling that they only had 5 minutes until their appointment. Bulma swore she heard vegeta growl in anger. Vegeta suddenly clutched her tight and blasted off, Bulma snuggled deep in his chest, smiling. _He really does care for us._ She thought, her smile becoming larger. How right she was.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Alright Miss Briefs, if you will please lift up your shirt, then we can take a look." The doctor said in a cheerful voice. She did as she was told and gasped as the cool gel was applied on her stomach. She saw Vegeta give a heated glare that said 'if-you-try-to-fuck-with-her-in-any-way-I-will-whoop-your-ass-so-hard-you-will-wish-you-hadn't-done-anything'. She smiled and held Vegeta's calloused hand as the image appeared on the screen. The blurry image of her child brought a tear to Bulma's cerulean eyes. Vegeta realized the screen was blurry, and against the doctors yelling (much to Bulma's enjoyment), moved the screen sideways, revealing a clear image of their unborn child. Breaking the sweet silence, the doctor interrupted, saying;

"Miss Briefs, congratulations, you're going to be the mother of a baby boy." He then left the room so that Bulma and Vegeta could be alone. As soon as he left, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and cried tears of happiness. He held her and smiled, thinking, _Wow, a weak Earthling carrying the heir to the saiyans. Not bad. If we were on vegeta, she would have been the perfect queen. Feisty, smart, not afraid to speak her mind, and most of all, she is beautiful._

_\\\||||||||||||||\|||||\|\\|||\\\\\|\\||\\||\\||\\||\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\||\\\\\\\\\|\||\||\\||\|\||\\||\||\|\\|\\||\\\/\\\\\\\\\\|\|_

As they flew home, Bulma held on to Vegeta and snuggled in his chest. But this time, he let her and, he kissed the top of her forehead lightly. Seeing this act of kindness, Bulma said very happily;

"Vegeta, you aren't that cold-hearted bitch of a prince that I met on Namek. You've changed, for both me and Trunks." But at the sound of the baby's name, Vegeta instantly disagreed.

"WOMAN! You're out of your mind if you think we are going to name our child a type of _boxers_!"

"Well, I'm the mother and I saw we name him Trunks! Anyway, you probably will be training when he's born." Bulma added the last bit sadly. Vegeta realized this possibility and instantly changed it.

"Woman, I _will_ be here for the birth of Trunks. I won't leave your side. Saiyan's honor." He said, stopping mid-flight, causing her to cling to him tighter.

"Vegeta, I believe you. And Vegeta, promise me something." Bulma insisted.

"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked, curious.

"Promise me that, that you will protect me from Yamcha. He's unstable, and he'll do anything to get to me. And when he finds out I'm pregnant with your child, he'll go fuckin' psycho. He may try to kill me, you, or both of us." She finished, scared. It was true, Yamcha _was_ unstable. He should be locked up, but since he was a major baseball star, he couldn't. So her only, and best, protection was Vegeta.

"Bulma, I will always protect you. Once a saiyan chooses his mate, he protects them with his life. You are my mate, so I must protect you." Vegeta said soothingly. She smiled at the thought of Vegeta protecting her and smiled. He just held her tight and blasted back off to Capsule Corp. But then, to vegeta anger, Bulma added;

"Hey Vegeta, you agreed to name him Trunks." She added with a wink.

"**WOMAN!" He yelled at her. She just smiled and snuggled into his chest again, leaving Vegeta blushing and confused.**

[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\[]\

As soon as they landed, Bulma hopped of his arms, but was a bit shaky since she hadn't stood in 20 minutes. She nearly fell, but Vegeta put his arms her waist.

"Woman, learn your balance." Vegeta said tauntingly.

"Bitch, I haven't stood in 20 minutes! What the fuck did you expect!" Bulma yelled back.

"Fine, woman." Vegeta said, removing his arms from her waist causing her to fall on her face.

"Asshole." Bulma stated. Vegeta helped her up, getting a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Damn that woman." Vegeta cursed, earning a slap on the arm.

"Vegeta, stop being a bitch. We're going to tell my parents the gender of the baby. Now come on." Bulma said, dragging him into the room. Mrs. Briefs was sipping some tea and Mr. Brief was looking at some blueprints. But Bulma caught their attention. A sharp whistle that made Vegeta slap his hands over his ears in pain.

"Mom, Dad, we know the gender of the baby." Bunny and Dr. Briefs both looked at her and Vegeta and ushered them to sit down. But Vegeta just leaned against the wall in his regular fashion. He was never one for 'all together now!' types of moments.

"Well…" Bunny asked, excited. Her first grandchild! And the best part was it wasn't with that slut Yamcha. Amongst her cheery attitude, she hated Yamcha.

"Well, Mom, Dad, you're going to be that grandparents of a baby boy!" Bulma informed happily. Instantly, her mother hugged her, as did her father, then her mother went to hug Vegeta, and he did, after a death glare from Bulma. Vegeta hated to admit it, but that woman could be scarier than _**Hell**_ sometimes. He knew because he was once there. He hated Frieza. He also shook Dr. Briefs' hand. Suddenly, Mrs. Briefs said something that Vegeta feared. _**'Marriage'**_.

"Sweetheart, if you're going to have a baby, you need to be married!" She chirped happily.

"MOM! By the time the baby is born, there will be only 6 months until the androids came. That won't be _**near**_ enough time." Bulma yelled. (A/N: You need more than 6 months to get ready for a wedding? Damn ….)

"Fine then. But we should at least have a party for you two then." She insisted. It was fruitless to try to argue, so they gave in.

"Great! The party should be tonight at 6!" Mrs. Briefs, running into some room in their huge house to set up. Meanwhile, Bulma decided it was time for them to get ready. She handed Vegeta his spandex suit, which he gladly took. She then went to her room and got dressed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vegeta was on the couch, watching wrestling again. As a precaution, Dr. Briefs turned off the GR to keep Vegeta from skipping out to go to train. But Dr. Briefs said that Vegeta could spar with Goku as a super saiyan. But only outside, away from where the party was being held. Even if the party was in the house, those two could make the house shake.

Bulma walked downstairs like a princess. Vegeta heard her and turned to see her. His eyes widened. _How the hell does she do that?_ He thought, looking at her outfit. It consisted of a rose pink cocktail dress, black diamond studded flats, pearls earring and a single tear-drop necklace. Her hair was down, flowing down he back with a rose hair clip in it._ Damn she's beautiful._ Vegeta thought. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to her. Her put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She turned around so that she was facing him and slinked her arms around his neck, kissing back. But that's when Bulma realized something; _Vegeta wasn't wearing his saiyan armor, but Earthling clothes._ He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that made his muscles ripple, ripped jeans that made him look punk and his saiyan boots.

"Vegeta, I love you." Bulma whispered in his ear softly.

"You too onna." He whispered back. Bulma snuggled into his chest when the doorbell rang, breaking the sweet moment between the two. Bulma muttered 'dammit' and Vegeta said something in a foreign language which Bulma quickly determined was saiyan. But as soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. _There stood Yamcha, smiling like a sick bastard. _She screamed for Vegeta.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As soon as she screamed, vegeta rushed over to her and saw a sight that frightened even _him_. He growled deep in his throat as a warning and wrapped his arms around her waist. But before Vegeta could kick his ass back to wherever they hell it came from, Mrs. Briefs came running to the door and smiled.

"Hello Yamcha! Glad you could come!" She squealed in her annoyingly high pitched voice. Yamcha walked in, and frowned at Bulma. She whimpered and hid in Vegeta's chest. Vegeta held her tighter and gave a death glare to Yamcha. He walked away quickly into the room where the party was being held. But as soon as he was alone, he smirked evilly and whispered;

"Bulma, you will pay. No one fucks with Yamcha and leaves." And with that, he went to get some blue colored punch. Blueberry. His favorite.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Ding-Dong_.

Bulma rushed up from her spot on the couch to get the door. She opened it and this time was happy to see who it was. It was Goku, Chichi and 9 year old Gohan. He had a smile on that matched his father's perfectly. Chichi instantly came over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"BULMA! I can't believe you did it! You're gonna be a mom! Oh, I'm so happy for you! So, who's the dad?" Chichi asked excitedly. Goku watched nervously as he awaited his wife's reaction to Bulma being pregnant with Vegeta's child. But thankfully, now he got to watch his wife's reaction to it knowing it the whole time. And he got to role-play! He but on a smile as Vegeta walked over and put his arms around Bulma's waist. Gohan's eyes widened and Chichi nearly fainted.

"V-vegeta?" Chichi asked, shocked. Definitely not expecting that. Gohan's eyes widened in shock as well. Vegeta had tied to blow up the planet, kill his father, which was one of Bulma's best friends, and then he gets Bulma pregnant. That's messed up. But he just said;

"Bulma, how?" It wasn't too pushy, or demanding, and Vegeta probably wouldn't lash out. Gohan was so happy that his mother how to be a gentleman, otherwise either Bulma or Vegeta would probably have killed him. More likely Vegeta. Never trust the enemy, even if he impregnates your dad's best and oldest friend.

"Well, once Krillin, Maron, Tien, Chaitzo and Launch get here, then I'll tell you." Bulma said, smiling happily at Gohan. But then she realized that Goku hadn't said anything.

"Goku, are you ok?" She asked him. He looked fine, like he knew something she didn't.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Goku said, hoping she didn't notice anything suspicious. Thankfully, she just nodded and smiled. They went over to the party room to see lots of blue. Gohan went over to the table to put the presents they got Bulma and put them on the table. But when Gohan saw the table he realized that the table was completely empty. _And Yamcha was standing near his father, talking with him._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the Tien and Launch came into the party room, Goku nearly cheered. He hadn't been allowed to have any food until Bulma and Vegeta came in. and Vegeta had to admit, he was starved too. But it being him, he just stayed in his spot with a scowl deep on his face. Bulma and Vegeta waked in behind them. Vegeta went over to his little corner, away from all the chatting and partying. But he did realize that Yamcha had taken Bulma away from the rest of the group and out onto the balcony. He went over to Goku, and whispered to keep an eye on Yamcha. Goku nodded and watched as Vegeta went over to the balcony.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Yamcha, what do you want? You're ruining my party!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha. Severely pissed? Yes. Scared? Not yet.

"Bulma, I have always loved you. Vegeta never will. And why I know this? Because, if I can't have you, then no one will." Yamcha threatened. Scared? More than hell. Pissed? Not a fuckin' chance.

"Y-yamcha?" Bulma asked, scared for her and her baby's life. But the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, nursing a bleeding nose. Yamcha then punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to scream out in pain, before passing out. He slapped her hard in the face, leaving a huge, red hand mark on her creamy white skin. But before he could kill her, he suddenly sensed two tremendous powers. _Goku and Vegeta's._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"BULMA!" Vegeta cried out, seeing her beaten and bloody unconscious form on the ground. He screamed and flew to her side, leaving Goku to Yamcha.

"Yamcha, I've always tried to like you, but Bulma comes first. She was the first girl I've ever met, and she's been my friend ever since." Goku said, lunging at Yamcha. He hit him as hard as he could, causing Yamcha to hit the concrete wall as hard as a boulder. He then picked him up by the shirt and threw him to the ground like a piece of trash. Yamcha groaned in pain as the hurt of force and impact hit him. But Goku just laughed at his pain and then very seriously aid;

"Yamcha, you are no longer part of the Z warriors." And suddenly, Vegeta added;

"And if you ever come near Bulma or our child ever again, then the next breath you take will be in the fuckin' depths of hell." Goku nodded in agreement as Vegeta stood up, walked over to Yamcha, picked him up, and flung him across the Capsule Corp. lawn. He landed back in his desert house, and stayed there.

"Bulma, wake up!" Vegeta said, shaking her, tears nearly coming to his eyes. He squeezed them shut, tears now cascading down his tan cheeks. Goku stood there, shock clear on his face. He had only seen Vegeta cry once, and that was while he was dying. And now he was crying over one of his best friends. This was nothing like what Mirai trunks had said. He saw Vegeta quickly put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick strongly. He then focused his energy and gave some of it to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and as soon as she fully awakened, she flung herself into Vegeta and began to sob. He just sat there with her, not realizing that Goku had gone in to tell everyone what had happened. Chichi was about sobbing at the thought of her best friend nearly dying when suddenly, Bulma and Vegeta walked in. Everyone began to clap as Bulma wrapped her frail arms around his strong, tan neck and crushed her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. But breaking the steamy moment, Goku yelled out;

"BULMA! What's the gender of the baby?" And with that, everyone, except Vegeta, who muttered;

"Dumbass.", burst out laughing. But Bulma replied;

"It's a boy! A strong, half-saiyan boy." And with that, everyone began to party.

The last song came on and everyone except Gohan, who just sat in a chair, thinking about the upcoming androids, grabbed their girlfriend and/or mate. The song 'It Ends Tonight' came on and everyone began to dance. Rocking her slowly to the beat Vegeta held Bulma tightly. Bulma was humming to the song, smiling at how it seemed to soothe Vegeta.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

Bulma held onto Vegeta tightly, laying her tired head on his shoulder. It truly had ended tonight. She was safe from Yamcha, but she still didn't feel safe.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Bulma felt a rush of emotion come over her. She suddenly felt what Vegeta felt when she was hurt. It reminded her of her dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream, but a vision. Everything seemed so real. Did Vegeta really kill himself for her, as he said he would if it were needed?

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Bulma realized that it was a vision and let a tear fall down her cheek at what was to happen. Now, she just hoped that he would be able to come back to life. Their family was royalty, and she was going to enjoy it with her prince.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends _

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._

_It does end tonight_ Bulma thought. She was going to prove to Yamcha that Vegeta did love her. She suddenly crushed her lips into Vegeta's. He didn't oblige but kissed back. And somewhere in her mind, she heard Yamcha say 'God Dammit, he fuckin' loves her back.' She smiled at the thought and then heard Vegeta whisper something.

"Bulma, it ends tonight."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vegeta carried her up to his bedroom and laid her down. He stripped her clothes off and changed her into her favorite silk pj's. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed with her. He put his arms around her swelled stomach and held on to her tight. But before he slipped into the wonders of sleep, he heard but her say something in her sleep that would have been a yell. And it was;

"Vegeta…" And then, sleep took over him like a blanket.

\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

WOW! DUDE! THT WAS MY LONGEST 1 YET! 12 FUCKIN' PAGES! YES! Did u like it? I thought it was good! Especially since it has a song in it. I think it was kind of sweet. Especially when vegeta kicks yamchas ass good an' hard! REVIEW IT OR TRUNKS WONT B BORN IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! opps.

*REVIEW=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.'


	12. Just The Way You Are

**Free**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, do own a kitten named Smokey. I also don't own the song 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.**

**Author's note: This will be the final chapter. For the people who read this entire story, tell me and I'll read one of your stories and review it! Oh and, just so you know, Bulma is 8 months pregnant in this chapter, so don't be freaked out. REVIEWS!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Bulma sat on the couch, snuggled up against Vegeta. She was due in month, so she was enjoying her last peaceful month in her house. She laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder sleepily and yawned.

"Woman, I do not want to have to carry you up to bed again, so go." Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Asshole." She murmured. But that's when it began. At first, it was a regular kick. She winced in pain, as always. But the kicks kept getting stronger._ What the fuck? I'm not due for another month!_ She thought. A sharp kick hit her hard and she cried out in pain. Vegeta instantly snapped his head over to her and saw her in pain. He instantly knew what had happened. The child was fully developed and had awakened from his slumber. This meant he was ready to come out.

"GET THE GOD DAMN BAGS! IT'S TIME!" He yelled. He was not one to be trifled with when his mate was in trouble. Remember what happened to Yamface….

Bulma screamed in pain as the child kicked again. She squeezed her eyes shut in agony. She whimpered as her water broke, the child kicking her like a punching bag. She cried out for Vegeta, who was trying to find something. He instantly forgot all about it and rushed to her side. He picked her up gently, as if she were and injured kitten. She winced in agony as the child kicked her again. Softly, Vegeta said;

"Son, stop using your mother as a punching bag." And with that, three things happened. 1, Trunks stopped kicking Bulma, 2, Bulma began to laugh at Vegeta and 3, and Vegeta took off into the night. But as soon as the cool air hit Bulma, Trunks began to kick again. Vegeta clutched her tight and flew as fast as he could. As soon as they landed at West City Hospital, Vegeta only could do one thing. _Stay with Bulma._

_DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ _

Bulma screamed in pain as she tried to push the demon child out. She then screamed a flurry of curses that would have made a sailor run in fear.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW! SAIYAN'S LOYALTY TO THEIR MATES MY ASS! GET OVER HERE! YOU SAIYAN BITCH FROM HELL!" And with that, Vegeta walked in, to the nurse's relief. Man that girl had a potty mouth. But as soon as they saw the man that must be her husband, they all nearly fainted. He was gorgeous! But, they had to help this woman or they would be cussin' like a sailor as well.

"Vegeta, grab my hand or I'll kick your ass." Bulma threatened. Vegeta did as he was told and lightly stroked her hair.

"Mrs. Briefs, one more push and he'll be out." The nurse informed.

"Vegeta, I'm ready." Bulma whispered quietly. He nodded as she screamed in pain for the final push.

_DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ_

A newborn child's cries filled the room. Bulma's head fell on the pillow in utter exhaustion. She smiled weakly at Vegeta and then at her newborn son. She was very surprised when Vegeta kissed her on her forehead, smirking proudly. Unfortunately, the nurse broke their moment.

"Sir, come here please." She said sweetly.

"Fine…" He grumbled back. He tore himself away from his mate's arms and went over to see that the child still had the umbilical cord attached. The nurse explained everything to him quickly, then handed him the scissors. He cleanly cut it, leaving the mark that would become Trunks' belly button. Then, realizing it for the first time, he saw a lavender tail swing from the blanket. _Lavender? Well, ain't that fuckin' great? The heir to the saiyans has god damn purple hair! This is a fuckin' disgrace! _Vegeta thought, thinking of the boy sitting on the throne, twirling his purple hair around his gloved finger. He quickly shooed away the thought after looking at Bulma. She had passed out, tired after four hours of giving birth to a half-saiyan child.

"Sir, would you like to hold your child?" The nurse asked.

"Sure…" He muttered. The nurse gave Trunks to Vegeta and just stood, waiting to see what he would do. And what she saw shocked her. The man, looked at him, smirked and said;

"The heir to the saiyans. Not very bad for and earthling." The nurse stalked out of the room in shock. That man was not from Earth, yet he has a child with the richest woman on it. That was not right. Bulma's eyes slowly opened. Vegeta quickly came to her side, Trunks still cooing in his arms. The child began to cry, for he had tried to chew on his tail. Bulma took him out of Vegeta arms, her motherly instinct kicking in. She slowly rocked him, rubbing his purple hair.

"Woman, his hair is purple. That is not the color of a warrior but a flower." Vegeta huffed.

"Well Vegeta, I think a different warrior will make a great father. Even if he has to learn from his mate." She said, laughing, sparkle in her eyes.

"I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!" Vegeta yelled softly, not hurting his or the child's ears.

"Oh really? Well, the when we get home, you get to change the first diaper." She smarted, sparkle coming into her eyes more and more.

"Woman, have I ever told you your eyes sparkle when you laugh?" Vegeta asked, no longer kidding around.

"Well, no, but" But before she could finish, Vegeta put his finger to her lips, and began a song. (Yes, Vegeta is singing! He may be OOC in this chappy too)

_Oh, Her Eyes, Her Eyes, Make the Stars Look like They're Not Shining_

_Her Hair, Her Hair, Falls Perfectly Without Her Trying _

_She's So Beautiful, and I Tell Her Every Day_

_Yeah, I Know, I Know, When I Compliment Her She Won't Believe Me_

_And It's So, It's So, Sad To Think That She Don't See What I See_

_But Every Time She Asks Me Do I Look Ok, I Say_

_When I See Your Face, There's Not a Thing That I Would Change_

_Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are_

_And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops and Stares For A While_

_Because Girl You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are(yeah)_

_Her Lips, Her Lips, I Could Kiss Them All Day If She Let Me_

_Her Laugh, Her Laugh, She Hates But I Think It's So Sexy_

_She's So Beautiful, And I Tell Her Every Day_

Bulma's heart swelled with joy, surprise and most of all, love. A tear of happiness brimmed in her cerulean eyes. She looked down to see that Trunks had fallen asleep.

_Oh, You Know, You Know, You Know, I'd Never Ask You To Change_

_If Perfect's What You're Searching For Then Just Stay The Same_

_So, Don't Even Bother Asking If You Look Ok_

_You Know I'll Say_

_When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing That I Would Change_

_Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are_

_And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops And Stares For A While_

_Because Girl You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are_

_The Way You Are, The Way You Are_

_Girl You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are_

_When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing That I Would Change_

_Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are_

_And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops And Stares For A While_

_Cause Girl You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are. Yeah_

Bulma looked at Vegeta, her eyes filled with glee. She carefully put Trunks in the little mini crib and put her arms around Vegeta neck. She breathed in his scent. It smelled sweaty, strong and most of all, like her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander of their future together as a family. He brought her back as he suddenly bit the flesh of her neck. A single drop of blood came down and he wiped it away, and smirked.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?" Bulma asked, full of wonder.

"I mated you. We are now mates for life. You are truly a queen." Vegeta said proudly.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. But before he could kiss her or vice versa, Trunks began to wail. Bulma carefully picked him up, rocking him, leaving trunks to coo softly.

"Woman, I will defeat the androids." Vegeta said suddenly.

"You've said that before and I believe you." Bulma said, truthfully. She had complete faith in him. Bu what he said next is what surprised her.

"But now, I have something to protect. The Earth and my family." He said solemnly. He had on a cold, hard face that seemed to melt as Bulma looked at him, then to Trunks and then back to him. She had tears in her eyes, the emotions taking over her. She let one tear cascade down her cheek. He wiped it away with his gloved hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. She gave in, placing the sleeping Trunks back into the crib. She snuggled deep into his strong, muscled chest, not wanting to let go.

"Vegeta, don't ever change. Me and Trunks both love you just the way you are." She said, hoping that her nightmare would never, ever come true.

"Woman, I will never change. I am no longer and evil prince, but I still have my bitchy attitude. But I will never change. Not for anything." He swore back. Bulma smiled and stayed in his chest, not ever wanting to let go. She finally fell asleep, Vegeta still holding onto her.

"Woman, I will never change. I promise." And then, he looked at Trunks and smiled. His family, his family who loved them. And he was damn well going to protect them. Even if it meant risking his own ass to do it. Either way, he loved them. Bulma and Trunks. His family. And he realized another thing. He was finally free. Free of Frieza. Bulma had helped him with it and Vegeta freed her from Yamcha. They were both, truly free.

_DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ_

**WELL! THTS IT! How was it! Did u like t? I sure did! Plz review it! I really would like it! Oh, I'm making a new story. It's called 'Fake'. It's a GohanxVidel fanfic. Here's a short summary. If you like it, thn read it once I post it. I'm not sure how long it will be, so it won't be like 'Free'. It might take some time to make ths one, so don't yell at me if I leave you at cliffhangers. I promise I will finish it! Ok, ok, here's the summary.**

**Videl meets Gohan at school and the two become frenimes. But one day, something slips and Videl realizes that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. And to keep it secret, Gohan must train Videl to prove that she is better than Hercule, her fake-for-a-father. But as they train, the become closer than ever, and 1 day, as they train, everything snaps into place as Videl realizes that Gohan was the one who killed Cell, and his father died because of him. And she enters the tournament, and makes Gohan beats her father, and proves to everyone that it was Gohan who defeated Cell. But when Majin Buu shows up, she may realize she needs Gohan more than just proving her Dad is a fake. How will it turn out? READ IT! ****As soon as it's posted…..**

***REVIEWS=NEW STORIES!***

**Hehe! I win! U still gotta review!**

*****abbieouji*****


End file.
